A date in Hogsmead
by Proudly.A.Potterhead
Summary: Lily gets caught out in the rain and the closest place to retreat to is the Quddditch Pitch, What happens when she finds James there?


**Hey guys here is a quick oneshot between James and Lily while they are still at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Lilly walked through the Hogwarts grounds, just enjoying the cool afternoon. Suddenly, she felt little drops of moisture prick her, and she looked up. Within minutes, a full on rainstorm was pouring upon her. She ran to the nearest shelter, the Quidditch pitch, seeking dry warmth. Lilly walked inside, shivering in the sudden lack of rain .She heard someone chuckle, and she turned around.

"I never thought I would see you here Lilly" said James

Lilly pointed at the rain pouring outside the window. "I didn't really have a choice."

"But I remember you saying that you would never ever come out here. I was just on my way back to the common room. where were you off to when the rain caught you?"

She shrugged, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. "Just a walk." She nodded at the window. "I think we're stuck here till the rain stops," she said, groaning slightly.

"We could always run back to the castle and then sit in front of the fire to dry off"

She shook her head. "I'd rather not." She walked over to the benches, sitting down on one.

James decided to stay under the covers "why not, afraid to get wet Evans? Are you afraid of a little water?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"what an now you are to good to talk to the handsome Mr Potter?" James said smugly

"Such modesty," she muttered, looking up at him.

"And you will never know." James stood up "are you sure you would rather sit here in the cold till the rain stops by yourself then hurrying back to the castle and then drying off?

Lilly nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest. "You can leave if you want. I don't care."

"okay" James said leaving, but when he got to the door he turned around and looked at Lilly "you know what it has stopped raining"

Lilly was out the door before James had finished speaking.

James ran after Lilly "What's the hurry?"

Lilly stopped, turning to James. "We're in the calm of the storm right now," she said. "Any minute it'll start-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud boom of thunder, as rain poured down in them once more.

James yelled over the sound of the storm "as you were saying"

"what way are we going now? To the castle or what?"

Lilly laughed, rain soaking her. She couldn't help but notice how handsome James looked, and the way his eyes matched the Black Lake right now; stormy grey, with blue. She shrugged.

James laughed "see the rain isn't that bad, What was your issue with it?"

"Never had one. I love the ra-" She had gone to take a small step, but had instead slipped.

James quickly caught her. As he was pulling Lilly back to her feet he was lost in the Emerald Green of her eyes. James asked in a single tone, still lost is Lilly's beautiful eyes "Well why were you hiding from it"

"I don't know," she said. She noticed James was staring at her strangely.

James didn't even hear Lilly say anything.

"What?" she asked, shivering slightly.

James herd Lilly speak that time and quickly regained his composure "Uh Um" he stuttered, he never noticed how beautiful Lilly Evans actually was. "I have to go now" James said in a hurry.

She raised an delicate eyebrow. "Uhm. Okay?"

James hurried of hoping that no one would notice his lower regions as they were showing all his feelings towards Lily

Lilly shrugged, and walked back to the Quidditch Pitch, figuring that she would spend the night there. It was already dark. She curled up on the ground near the fireplace, stoking a fire to warm herself, and somehow fell asleep.

James went to bed early as he had Quidditch practice in the morning and he wanted to get up early to train by himself.

The next morning James awoke only to dress in his tight fitting Quidditch robes and make his way down to the pitch. on his way he remembered his encounter with Lilly. Shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts invading his brain, he walked into to Quidditch Pitch only to see the one who had invaded his mind asleep on the floor. Her face clam,

Lilly's hair ,crimson and shining gold in the morning light, spread out around her head like a silky halo, and her cheat rose and fell slowly as she slept.

James could feel Jr James waking at the sight of the beautiful angle asleep. just as he was trying to control his 'problem' Lilly's eyes shot open staring right at it

"Uhm...James?" She said, sitting up quickly and pulling her hair over her shoulders.

"Lilly. uhhh I...I...I...I didn't think you would stay out here

She cleared her throat, feeling immensely awkward. "Uh, yeah, I decided to crash here..." she said, standing up. "And I think I'll go now..."

James said turning away to hide his growing problem.

"Don't leave on my account" cussing himself for wearing the Quidditch robes, them being so tight and revealing everything

Lilly giggled slightly. "You seem to have your own problem to take care of, If you know what I mean," she said.

James blushed furiously "You know that I can't control it right. That I didn't tell it do what it is doing now."

James could not believe that he was having a conversation about his boner to a pretty girl

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as she laughed. "I honestly don't want ,not need, the details."

"Well you seem to think I have control over him" James rubbed the back of his head. this was humiliating

Lilly burst out in laughter, gripping The doorframe for support. "I-I cannot believe you're discussing this-with me," she said in between laughs.

James muttered "Me either." in a louder tone he said "I was actually thinking the same thing only 2 minutes ago"

She opened her eyes, an expression of complete embarrassment on her face. "Hmm. Interesting," she said, walking out the door.

James was contemplating on running after her but with his problem to take care of before the game he decided not to. all throughout the game against Hufflepuff all he could think of was Lilly. Looking in the Gryffindor stands for Lilly, he found her but she was staring at him too. James was almost too engrossed in looking at Lilly, he almost didn't see the snitch fly right in front of him. breaking his gaze away from the Red-head in the stands he raced after the snitch.

Lilly sat on the edge of her seat, and cheered when he caught the snitch. The rest of Gryffindor ran out into the field, but Lilly lingered, coming out last.

James was looking around the crowd that was quickly surrounding him for Lilly. But she was no were in sight. hiding his disappointment he smiled and cheered his team congratulating his team on a good game.

Lilly walked up behind James, and said "Good job."

Lilly's sudden appearance made James jump a little bit. With a smile on his face he said to Lilly "Thanks. And about before-"

Lilly shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just forget about it?"

"Okay thanks. That could have been the most embarrassing thing in my life. So I appreciate that your willing to forget about it" James said slightly blushing again but with a smile on his face

Lilly smiled ,laughing slightly. "No problem. Anyways, good game." She turned to leave, but then looked over her shoulder "Oh ,and James?"

James stumbled on his words "yes Lilly?"

"You look good in a uniform," she said with a slight laugh as se walked away.

James swallowed deeply "uh thanks"

Later on that day, Lilly was in the library, studying, when she heard a group of boys walk up. "Hey, Evans," she heard Sirius black say, as he, Remus, and James sat next to her.

"what do you guys what now? is it a Potions or transfigurations essay that you need help with?"

Lilly looked up as both Sirius and Remus looked pointedly at James. "What is it?" se asked, pushing hair out of her eyes.

James was so nervous "could you please go for a bit please guys?" James asked Remus and Sirius. "sure mate" they said together. they got up and left. "uh Lilly I was wondering if you would go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

She sat there for a moment, frozen. Then she smiled softly. "I'll meet you there at noon."

James was ecstatic "Saturday?"

Lilly nodded, and stood up, gathering some books in her arms. "And, do try not to get too excited, eh James?" she said, winking at him as she walked out the grand entrance.

James felt a twinge down 'there' something was rising. Luckily before it could grow anymore Sirius and Remus raced back in. "So..." they pestered and until James answered them they kept asking. James finally gave in "Saturday" was all he said. Both Remus and Sirius howled "Jamesy is finally going to get some" He hated being the youngest of his friends.

On Saturday, Lilly walked down to the three broomsticks. Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea...She urged herself onward, and opened the door to the small pub.

James was sitting in a Small booth over in the corner. When Lilly Walked in, He immediately got up. He was dressed in his Finest robes and Lilly could tell he had Made an effort to TRY and tame his hair

Lilly walked over, and laughed. "That hair will never tame, will it?" she said, nodding at his forever-untidy hair.

James ran his hand through his hair. He had spent an hour trying to get it to sit right and obviously he had no such luck "apparently not" He said

She smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"One would not think that I spent an hour on it. AN HOUR." James said in a frustrated tone

Lilly laughed, and took his hand, intertwining her fingers through his. The electricity that shocked her when their fingers touched was not unpleasant. "C'mon," she said. "Let's take a walk."

James felt this weird sensation in his hand. When he looked down he saw that Lilly had taken his hand in hers. James was pleasantly surprised. James had to admit that he was feeling quite nervous, he stood up. "Lilly." he whispered

She looked up-He was actually taller than her- and smiled. "Yeah?"

James stumbled on his words "I have never done this. Any of this before." He wasn't sure how Lilly would respond

Lilly blushed. "Me neither, "she said as they walked out the door, down the streets. "I mean, I've been asked a lot, but I never gave in."

James was curious "so why me then?"

She paused. "I don't know," se admitted. "Maybe the way you looked at me, when we were stuck in the rain. It...It was nice."

James thought that Lilly was being honest so he should too. "well I was lost in your eyes if we are being honest

Lilly smiled. "My eyes? They're nothing special."

"But they are. Have you seen the colours? James asked "Plus they go perfectly with you hair." James stated

Lilly laughed, her cheeks pink. "Thank you," she said. They had arrived at a hill overlooking Hogsmead. "you know," she said, "All the girls are crazy about you."

James was stunned he had never noticed "And you know, I never ever noticed"

"How could you not? They're constantly looking at you, flirting, throwing themselves at you. I suppose it's the way you look," she said, then realized what she had just admitted.

James was not sure what Lilly had just said "what do you mean 'the way I look'?"

Lilly looked at him. "You're kind of beautiful," she said softly, her cheeks bright red. A clap of thunder sounded overhead from the grey clouds, and rain began to fall.

James laughed "It seams like we've done this before"

Lilly laughed, the rain pouring even harder. "I think this is becoming a tradition."

James looked up to the sky. "well if it's a tradition I like it"

She smiled, then went to take a step forward, but slipped, falling. AGAIN.

James went to catch her but fell forward and landed over the top of her. He was once again lost on her eyes, her hair was plastered around her face as a result of the sudden rain

Lilly noticed, again, why the girls went mad over him-he was incredibly handsome. From his perfect cheekbones, to the dark ink black hair that fell messily into his stormy blue eyes. He was kind of perfect. How could anybody that perfect actually be interested in someone like her? Only then did she realize how close their faces were.

The next thing James noticed was Lilly's plump light pink lips and how close they were to his. Well how close his whole body was to hers. James was silently hoping his problem would not come back.

"James?" she barely whispered.

"Yes Lilly" James whispered back. but before he could receive an answer his natural instincts took over.

Lilly pressed her lips against his, ignoring everything else.

The rest of the world faded away around them. Nothing else mattered. All that James could think of was Lilly again

Lilly ignored The rain, ignored everything else as James kissed her back, as he held her face in his hands and she smiled against his lips.

James thought that the world could not get any better.

His whole perspective changed, as the result of his first kiss. the grass was greener and tree's were bushier. and to make everything better the rain stoped.

Lilly pulled back, her eyes a brighter green than they had ever been. "It stopped raining," she said.

James chuckled "So it has. So Miss Smarty, is it just the calm of the storm, or do you think it has stopped all together

Lilly laughed, and felt James' smile. "I don't know," she said. Then it started raining again, and she laughed even harder.

James felt Lilly shiver. "You must be freezing" He lent down and took Lilly's lips in his again, before getting up and offering Lilly his hand.

Lilly took it, smiling slightly as they walked together. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

James looked at Lilly and said "Look at us. We are all muddy and wet. Filch is going to have our heads when we get back to the castle for getting it dirty

Lilly looked at herself, then wrapped her arms around James' neck. "Who gives a damn?"

In the mood that Lilly had put him in. James certainly didn't give a damn. James herd a clock chime, and he listened close "We should head back now. Considering it will be almost curfew by the time we get back." James said matter-of-factly

Lilly made him look back at her. "James."

"Yes Lilly" James said

Lilly gave him a look that clearly said "Kiss me".

James left no time to think and did what was asked of him.

She kissed back, and then head the clock chime again. She sighed, then pulled back. "I really hate that clock right now," she said.

James let out a low growl "so do I. Believe me, so do I"

She grinned wickedly then. "You know...I do know a few secret passage ways back into the castle."

"I never thought you could be so wicked. I like it" James growled the last bit but was telling the truth

She smiled innocently. "It was just for a little party at the Three Broomsticks. nothing bad."

"Okay Miss Evans, if you insist. Take me home please." James was curious about this secret passage. He would have to ask Sirius and Remus if they knew about these secrete passages

Lilly grinned, and led him to a boulder behind an abandoned house. She pushed on it, and a stairwell led into the ground. She walked into it, taking out her wand. "Lumos," she muttered.

James followed Lilly's lead and lit his wand as well. "So...This Party?" James hinted the question

She pushed the boulder over the opening, and walked down the passageway. "It was for a friends birthday. There was beer, but I didn't drink any. A few guys tried to hit on me, but, like I said, I never gave in."

"oh okay" James never thought that his Lilly would be this mischievous. Wait were did that thought come from? He wondered. But came up with no answer right away.

"She kind of forced me to go with her," she said. "I ended up dragging her drunk ass back into the castle. How we avoided Filch, I still don't know."

"Were are we going with our relationship?" James thought out loud before he could stop him self?

Lilly turned to him, tilting her head slightly. "I-I don't know. What is our relationship?" she asked, heartbeat picking up.

"I am not sure, as I have once said before. I have never done this before. If it is okay with you I could ask Remus and Sirius they are sure to know" James asked cautiously.

Lilly tried to keep her expression normal. "Okay," she said, turning away before he could see her face fall. She continued walking down the passageway.

"If you don't what them to know they don't have to. We can always work it out on our own." James stated "I just thought that they might know as they have done all this before. Both of us haven't"

Lilly turned, nodding. "I already said okay, James." She turned around again, hiding her expression.

"Lilly come here" James said he knew she wasn't so sure about it

Lilly froze in her steps, then turned.

"Your voice otherwise. Its okay if you nervous. Because to be honest with you. I am too"

"I'm not nervous," she finally said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Okay, maybe a little. But still. Just. Ugh." she couldn't seem to put her thoughts into words.

James reached up and grabbed Lilly's hands with his, pulling her closer. "It's okay to be worried. I am sure that every one is for there first time" James lent in and captured her lips with his own.

Lilly kissed back, and she hated how all her anger washed away the moment his lips touched hers. She numbly dropped her wand, wrapping her arms around his neck.

James hands made there way up to her face, on the way brushing her lower back and breasts.

She pressed herself closer to him, and her back pressed up against the wall of the passageway.

James gasped as Jr. decided that he wanted same attention. James wand fell out of his hand, he was just hoping that his wand would continue to light the passage

Lilly frowned slightly, but continued to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his hair

As much as James was in a world of pleasure, He decided that Lilly deserved better than a make out session in a secret passage. He pulled back a bit to give Lilly a chance to cool down. " I am going to get hounded my them when I get back. I mean, I bet my hair is like a birds nest, worse than it usually is" James said with a small chuckle

Lilly laughed, straightening her shirt and attempting to smooth her hair. She messed with his for a moment, and actually managed to smooth it. Sort of. She grinned.

Why are you looking like a cat that got the cream, my Dear?"

"I fixed your hair. Kinda," she said, picking up their wands. She handed his to him, and relight hers.

"Best we be heading back, Remus and Sirius are probably sitting around the fire in the common waiting for us. I cant believe how long we have been out for. And I bet you have someone to go tell me about?" James smiled cockily at the last question

She rolled her eyes. "Unlike some people," se looked pointedly at James, "I keep my romantic affairs to myself."

"Not that I have much choice, I have two sex hungry Best friends. Can I ask you something? but you have to keep it to you self and tell no one I asked you"

Lilly nodded.

"Do you think that Sirius and Remus are a couple?

Lilly laughed wildly then, leaning against the wall for support. "N-no," she said in between laughs. "They're too brotherly for that."

James thought for a while, walking with Lilly he said "Do brothers there age sleep in the same bed voluntarily?"

Lilly nodded. "If they're best Friends, I guess. I don't know. And I think that's their business."

"Yeah I know, and I am fine if they are, they will still be my friends. They just seem closer to each other than they are to me. You know what?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"When we finally get back I am going to ask them. And we might want to hurry if we want to be back before breakfast tomorrow"

Lilly nodded.

* * *

**A.N** : What do you guys think?


End file.
